


敲響末日的鐘 [3]

by springtoffee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Cho Seungyoun
Kudos: 8





	敲響末日的鐘 [3]

# 強強 ABO，私設如山。  
# 35哥哥主線進行中。

3.

…………………………..

如果這樣還不能打垮你，之後你將會如何強大呢。

………………………………..

韓胜宇腦海中閃過的想法，還沒能細想，便被曹承衍的狀況給打亂。

曹承衍在韓胜宇的禁錮下，就像條翻出水面的魚，痛苦的撲騰著。冷汗很快的從他體內湧了出來，他覺得自己彷彿被人從腺體深處劈了開，還不是利斧，牽連的肌肉筋脈被撕扯著，被逐一攻擊，而後剝奪了氣力。

更可怕的是，他身體深處突然湧上的騷動，他不知道那是什麼，只知道他必須去擷取去撫平。

在韓胜宇懷中掙扎著的曹承衍，身形相當的兩人，幾乎是角力般的互鬥著。

曹承衍的右手受了手銬和沉重鐵床的牽制，戰鬥力只剩下一半，卻難抵他因為痛苦掙扎本能存活的決心。

『別忘了你的使命…』

腦海中乍響著，是誰對他說了什麼?  
曹承衍卻無法細想，身體深處的逼著他只能本能反應。

他在Alpha強大的壓制下痛苦的掙扎，屬於韓胜宇的信息素從咬破的腺體中侵入他的體內，無法預料的狂躁狂亂與狂暴，竟然比他曾經承受的任何耐痛訓練階級還高了一層。

已經不是簡單的痛楚，他甚至感受到全身血液逆流衝擊著筋脈，一寸寸灼燒讓他呻吟了出來。

“放，開。”

試圖掌控狀況的韓胜宇爆發大量的信息素，甚至刻意產生威壓，濃厚的信息素充斥整個空間，按理來說，Omega在這樣的壓制下，理應失去抵抗能力，甚至有的Omega還會產生屈服甚至弱勢癱軟的狀態。

連其他Alpha在場都可能被壓制進而退卻的強大Alpha韓胜宇卻只看見，曹承衍這個Omega越發狂暴掙扎的模樣。

弱勢? 寫教科書的人該不會是弱智吧?

曹承衍這樣的反應叫做弱勢的話，那麼他強勢起來該是個什麼樣?  
世界上有這樣的Omega?? 還是他是特例變種?!

一個特殊狀況是巧合，一連再三的話，那就不得不讓人深思。

然而同樣的，紛亂的思維在短短幾秒鐘擠入韓胜宇的腦海，只可惜比起思考，現在的他面臨最大的考驗就是，如何遏制本能，還要小心別一不注意把人給捏死了。

上頭要求他找到玄武組總隊長曹承衍，但是沒說不能帶個死的回去吧?

一瞬間，韓胜宇竟考慮這樣的可能性。

…………………

按照常理，應該將眼前的人滅口才是。

曹承衍不理解自己踟躕的理由。

…………………………

幾個小時後，曹承衍一身狼狽的從韓胜宇身上爬起來，臉色十分難看。

汗濕披散的瀏海，被咬破的唇角，他的上衣被撕裂了一道口子甩在地板上，精壯展露在外的皮膚有無數曖昧和歡愛後的痕跡。

誰也不知道為什麼兩個幾乎像是小獸想要撕裂啃咬對方的人，突然戰鬥指數轉變成性慾指數。

他們當初有多想打爆壓制對方，後來就有多想征服佔領對方。

箝制變成撫觸，撕咬變成舔舐。

兩個從未經歷過情潮的強者，幾乎在漫天罩來的情慾中滅頂。

韓胜宇第一次知道，什麼叫做Omega無法控制的發情熱。眼前那個人就像一團蒸騰的漩渦，將他義無反顧的捲入，沉溺其中。

曹承衍是這麼熱，這麼柔韌，這麼緊實又這麼需索。他不能停，不能不深入，還不能不帶著他一起迎向一個又一個爆炸性的頂峰。

最後他幾乎是頂開了了一個讓曹承衍癲狂的地方，對方無力抵抗卻又掙扎的顫抖，咬破了唇也抑制不住的呻吟，還有在細長眼眶裡打轉的生理性淚珠，再在說明了一件事實。

他如果在裡面成結了，那他將把眼前這個來路不明卻又和他萬分契合的人永久標記，不管對方願不願意，那人將沒有任何幾會，只能臣服於他。

韓胜宇驚愕自己竟然有如此衝動，又害怕眼前這個人竟然能影響他如此。

他幾乎是拚盡全力才控制住自己的爆發，最後退出了禁地，宣洩在曹承衍身上。即使如此，曹承衍也被折騰的夠嗆，幾乎是癱軟的倒在他身上，久久無法動彈。

…………………..

這不是他們倆個人中任何一人的期望。

或許說，這跟他們所想的完全背道而馳。

………………………..

事情失控至此，沒有人能推卸責任。

曹承衍嗅著自己一身苦橙暗香，心理完全不適應。  
更不適應的是身體深處殘留的種種情潮，被情慾洗刷過的每一寸肌膚，在韓胜宇身邊，彷彿被強烈牽引，隱隱顫抖吶喊著想要靠近。

曹承衍逼著自己往一旁角落走去，試圖拉開兩人距離。

“既然，這樣了。”  
“現在屬於你的控制範疇，下一步是不是可以討論一下了?”

韓胜宇看著回復意識後立馬抽身離開，穿回一身作戰服隱身角落的曹承衍，心裡有種說不出的感覺。

或許每個Alpha血性中，有把自己Omega攬在羽翼下的本能。可是眼前的Omega腰桿子挺得比他還直，即使無法被衣料遮掩的部分仍能看得出親密過的痕跡，那個人的氣勢卻不曾減弱半分。

很想觸碰那個人，很想將他攬在懷中，很想…。

韓胜宇捏住自己指尖，曹承衍的態度很明顯。  
他們沒人知道為何簡單的信息素覆蓋，竟會衍變成這樣的結果。

曹承衍不想提，韓胜宇也不會自討沒趣。他壓抑住血性中因為Alpha的過度表護欲，接通了通訊裝置，然後朝曹承衍點個頭。

“走吧。”

“被我們和你一同救起的隊員，終於醒了。”

…………………….

李翰洁在一片慘白的屋子裡睜開眼。 一個直截反應是旋身下床，尋找隱蔽點。不想連帶著拉翻一堆瓶瓶罐罐急救補充瓶，也扯斷了還搭在他身上的幾條輸液針孔。

他是在戰鬥中被人暗算擊昏的。

身上有幾處創傷，失血量大，幸運的是救助及時，不至於致命。  
但是擊昏他的那一道，完全不是他能承受的禁制。

他前一刻的印象，還是和曹承衍肩抵著肩試圖突破包圍，他還記得自己還向總隊長提了什麼，下一刻便被強大的威壓給擊垮，完全喪失攻擊力。

如果他失去了戰鬥力，那麼曹承衍該如何?  
他無法自制的顫抖了起來，他的總隊長，會被如何?

…………….

或許是動靜太大，神色太過猙獰。  
幾個身穿戰鬥服飾的身影不敢靠近，片刻後，門扉開啟。

李翰洁一見來者便放鬆警戒，不顧自己仍半瘸著的腿，衝也似的將之抱了滿懷。

房間裡幾個人神色各異。

韓胜宇第一次親身體會，什麼叫做自己的所有物被人染指的情緒。自己的Omega被別的Alpha給箍在懷裡，照常理這應該引發一場戰鬥了。強勢Alpha一般而言會施放威嚇攻擊的信息素，讓其他Alpha知難而退。

然而韓胜宇沒這麼做的理由，一來是他完全不熟悉這個原來該憑本能出擊的行為模式，雖能感受衝動卻被完美壓抑在他多年來訓練有素的自我掌控中。  
二來，這個曹承衍的直屬後輩李翰洁，奇妙的，雖然是Alpha，卻沒能觸發他的極端攻擊情緒。

即使李翰洁在攬上曹承衍，聞到他身上竟然有屬於他人的苦橙氣息，甚至被臨時標記覆蓋後，那從喉間無法自抑滾動出的憤怒，和怒視韓胜宇的眼神，再在都讓韓胜宇有種自己辛苦供養的玫瑰被豬拱了的錯覺，而韓胜宇知道，在李翰洁眼中，自己就是那隻豬。

卻莫名的清楚。

李翰洁不會，也無法對曹承衍做出什麼出格的舉動。  
即使是目前曹承衍的Omega抑制器失靈，不再能假扮成Alpha也一樣。

為什麼不呢?  
韓胜宇也覺得匪夷所思。

分明李翰洁是優秀健壯的Alpha，不管他知不知道曹承衍的隱藏Omega身分，韓胜宇可以感受到，曹承衍對於李翰洁而言，比起吸引力，更處於神祉的存在。  
誰會對他心目中的神產生遐想呢?

而這個神正毫不客氣一手將李翰洁擱在自己頸邊的腦袋推開。”看來你沒事了。” 這話一說，李翰洁瞇著眼回視的狀況，令韓胜宇不解。

“任務呢。” 嘶啞的問句從李翰洁喉嚨中滾出。

曹承衍靜靜地看著李翰洁，”少尉，軍人需要尊重誓言，記得嗎?”

這兩人說話壓著喉音，站得又近，角落中的韓胜宇可以看見李翰洁問句的嘴型，卻完全無法得知曹承衍的回應。

李翰洁僵硬起來的肌肉，曹承衍卻是極度放鬆。  
韓胜宇看在眼裡，覺得值得玩味。

\--Tbc--


End file.
